Darra becomes a Jedi
by anakin'sgirl12345678910
Summary: Darra ThelTanis is an ordinary young girl and her parents want her to become a Jedi, but the problem is she will have a hard time leaveing her family and best friend. plz review


10 year old Darra Thel-Tanis woke up the next morning. She was really upset because she had to leave her family because they wanted her to become a Jedi. It was really hard for Darra to leave her parents because every time she left her house her and her family she always got homesick, even if she stayed at a friend's house overnight. Darra was a pretty girl with gold hair and green eyes and she was very thin. She was very shy and quiet and she liked to keep to herself. She only liked to hang out with her best friend Caitlin. She was Darra's only friend, but Darra didn't care, at least she had one friend. Darra had never been really liked, people were very mean to her sometimes and they ignored her as well. She was still happy though because she had a great family and a really good friend.

Just then her mother came upstairs to see if she was ready to go. "Mom, I really don't want to go, please can't you just get me a private master to teach me at home?" Darra asked.

Her mom sighed. "I'm sorry; you can't get a private master unless you are at the temple. I would if I were allowed," said her mother. "And I am not canceling, I want you to be great Jedi someday, and you will, and don't worry, we will keep in touch and you will probably make some new friends," said her mother.

Darra was so upset; she didn't want to leave her best friend Caitlin as well. Darra went to pack her things. She packed a picture with her and Caitlin at the beach. "Ok, I'm almost ready, I am just going to say goodbye to Caitlin," said Darra sadly.

"Ok, I will be waiting for you outside ok," said her mom. Darra left to go see her friend.

"Hey Caitlin, I'm finally leaving for good, I'm going to become a Jedi," said Darra sadly.

"Hey, maybe I can come to, I've always wanted to be a Jedi," said Caitlin excitedly. Darra grunted. "I dunno, I don't think you will be allowed," said Darra angrily.

"Why are you upset? You are so lucky that you are going to be a Jedi," said Caitlin in a jealous voice.

"Well, I am excited, but we are never going to see each other again," said Darra.

"It's ok, we will keep in touch, we can write letters and stuff and maybe I can come and visit sometime, here is a friendship charm for you, you can keep it so that we will remember each other, and here is a picture of us at the mall," said Caitlin. Darra smiled.

"Thanks," The two girls gave each other high fives than Darra left to meet her mom.

"Darra, you will be ok, I'm sure you will have a great time and you will make new friends," said her mother. Once they got to the Jedi temple, she gave her mom a hug and said goodbye to each other, than her mom left.

"Ok, I can do this," Darra said to herself as she put her friendship charm on her charm bracelet. She and Caitlin had the same bracelet and always wore it. Darra walked inside the temple, she had no idea what to do. She was just really freaked out and she was to shy to ask someone where to go. "This place is huge," Darra thought. Darra accidentally walked in one of the light saber training rooms. "Sorry," Darra said to the Jedi master who was instructing some younger Jedi. The Jedi master rolled his eyes and went back to teaching the Jedi.

"Ok, I seriously need to ask somebody for help, I have no clue what I am doing," Darra said to herself quietly. She decided to go ask the Jedi master to help her. She knocked on the door again.

"What?" asked the Jedi master angrily.

"Um, I new here and I kind of don't know where to go," said Darra shyly.

"OK, I'm the person you ask, one of the masters in the Jedi council can show you," said the Jedi.

"Um, where is the council chamber?" asked Darra.

"It's really easy to find, it's on the second floor, you can see it right once you go up," said the Jedi master.

"Ok, thank you, sorry for interrupting again," Darra said as she let out a little laugh.

"It's ok," said the Jedi.

Darra went to go to the second floor, she walked in shyly. "Um, my name is Darra, I'm new here so I am not sure where to go," Darra said to the Jedi council.

"Oh ok, I will guide you so you know what to do," said a Jedi master named Mace Windu.

"Thanks," Darra smiled.

"Ok, first you need a light saber and you will need a private master, so If you come with me I will show you where we keep the extra light sabers," said Mace. Darra followed Mace to the light saber storage room. The room was filled with light sabers. Darra thought it was really cool. "Wow, this is where you keep the light sabers, wow, there is a lot," Darra smiled and laughed. "You can pick any color you want," said Mace.

"Cool, is there pink?" Darra asked.

"No there isn't, but red is close enough," said Mace. Darra had a look around, she found the red ones a little depressing and the purple ones were too purple and the blue ones were to boring, Darra decided to take a green one. "I'll take this one," said Darra.

"Ok," said Mace.

"Wow, my own light saber, just wait until I tell my friend Caitlin," said Darra. She was so happy that she hugged the light saber. She even danced around with it.


End file.
